Countries and Feathers
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: Sakura and her friends are transported to a world where the different countries are personified and walk around like humans! What is the strange magic that Mokona senses permeating this strange new world? Could it be one of Sakura's feathers? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I have been playing with for a long time. It's a crossover between my favorite manga (Tsubasa Chronicles) and my favorite anime (Hetalia Axis Powers). I hope you enjoy.**

**I own neither!**

* * *

Sakura floated in cool darkness in the midst of waking dreams. Random images and shapes swirled throughout the space in front of her. Her eyes were half lidded as she floated in the trance.

She knew in the back of her mind that she and her friends were being transported between worlds in Mokona's mouth. Whenever they were transported, they always fell into this trance like state. However, she could still feel Syaoran's grip on her hand as they floated. He was right beside her, as always. Fai and Kurogane were doubtlessly floating somewhere around her. She just couldn't see them.

There was a shift in the space around her. The images blurred and faded away completely to be replaced by a soft light. Sakura knew that they had reached their destination: another new world. She hoped that they would find one of her feathers in this world. It had been a while since she had gotten her last memory back. She was starting to feel weaker. Bouts of dizziness often overtook her and she had fainted more than once in the past few days. The fainting spells and dizziness had gotten more frequent as time passed between feathers. She hated passing out and being unable to do anything. She wanted to help her friends!

A light suddenly appeared. It got brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding. Sakura closed her eyes against the light. She was being pulled toward it. They were about to arrive!

Sakura felt herself descending towards the ground. She opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of green grass and beautiful flowers before their journey was complete and they were deposited on the ground. Mokona landed gracefully on her head with a "pakung."

Sakura surveyed her surroundings excitedly. Syaoran was sitting beside her, still holding her hand. Fai and Kurogane were sprawled on the grass in front of her. _We made it!_

Sakura heard a sound behind her and moved to look around, but suddenly felt the icy sting of a cold blade pressed against her throat.

"Don't move," a soft, polite voice told her.

* * *

**I would appreciate if you guys would review for me. Tell me what you thought. Should I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! Here is the new chapter! It is a lot longer than the last one so I hope you will be happy with me!**

**I do not own Hetalia or Tsubasa Chronicles.**

* * *

Syaoran could move very fast when he wanted to. Sakura had seen it numerous times on their journey. When they were in the country of Koryo with Chu'nyan-chan, he had demonstrated how fast he could move when he fought the ryanban's son that first time. Whenever he was in danger, or whenever his princess was in danger, he was able to move very fast. Sakura saw that speed again now.

As soon as Sakura felt the sword rest against her throat, Syaoran's hand shot out and wrapped around the blade, cutting his hand in the process. He shoved the blade away from Sakura and rolled to his feet, almost too fast to follow. He lunged forward and shoved the person holding the blade away. The shorter man stumbled back and Syaoran shouted, "Mokona! Give me _hien!" _

Mokona's mouth opened and Syaoran's sword shot out. He grabbed the hilt and turned to face Sakura's attacker, who turned out to be a short man with cropped black hair. His brown eyes watched Syaoran warily as he shifted into a fighting stance, his katana in a ready position. Sakura felt herself yanked back onto Fai's lap and held protectively. Fai rubbed a finger across her neck, inspecting it for damage. Dimly, she heard Kurogane demanding his own sword from Mokona. Sakura turned her eyes back to the two men in front of her, her jade green eyes worried.

Syaoran and the stranger faced off, swords held at the ready. Kurogane, after obtaining his own sword from Mokona, stepped up and stood at Syaoran's back, ready to fight. The strange man's eyes darted warily between the two men.

Suddenly, a voice said, "Stop." Another man with shaggy brown hair came into view, stepping in front of the black haired man and holding his hand up to Syaoran and Kurogane.

"Greece-san, get out of the way," the black haired man said, moving to step around the brown haired man.

Greece caught the hand that was holding the sword. "Kiku, hold on a minute," he said softly. "I don't think they mean us harm." He turned back to Syaoran. "I think this is just a misunderstanding. Please put down your weapons."

"When _he _puts down his, we'll put down ours," Kurogane said firmly. "He drew first."

Syaoran lowered his sword slightly. "We mean you no harm," he said, trying for a soothing tone of voice. "I won't fight you unless you fight me."

The black haired man hesitated, looking between Kurogane and Syaoran warily before straightening up out of his fighting stance and sheathing his sword. He let his arms fall down to his sides.

Syaoran and Kurogane visibly relaxed and allowed Mokona to take their swords back again. The two strangers watched Mokona with wide, startled eyes.

"Well, that was unexpected!" the brown haired man, apparently called Greece, said. Kiku stepped out from behind his friend and took a step forward, looking at Sakura, who was still being cradled in Fai's lap. He bowed slightly at the waist.

"I am very sorry for drawing my sword on you," he said. "You startled me and I acted on instinct. Please forgive me."

Sakura smiled at him and wiggled out of Fai's lap, standing up. "Of course I forgive you. Please don't worry about it. I understand."

Kiku gave her a soft smile in return before turning to Syaoran. "That looks painful," he said, motioning towards Syaoran's still bleeding hand. "Allow me to bandage it for you."

Syaoran examined his bleeding hand. "It's not too bad," he said.

Sakura huffed at him and grabbed his wrist. "Don't do that!" she scolded, "Let him help you!" Kiku watched the exchange silently, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Syaoran blushed and mumbled something unintelligible. He reluctantly held out his hand to Kiku, who took a handkerchief from his pocket and quickly wrapped it around Syaoran's bleeding hand, tying it off over his palm.

"Thank you," Syaoran said.

"It was the least I could do," Kiku replied. "Now, can you please explain something to me? How did you get back here? You seemed to fall from the sky. Humans are not supposed to be back here, you know."

"You speak as if you are not a human," Fai said, cocking his head at Kiku and smiling.

Kiku looked confused. "I am not," he said. "I am a nation. The place you are in right now is the UN headquarters. Regular humans are not allowed back here. I am wondering how you got in here."

"Well, we could tell you, but I am not sure if you'll believe us," Fai said, scratching his head. "You see, we are not from around here. We do not know the customs of your country."

Kiku glanced over his shoulder at Greece, looking more confused. "What country are you from?" he asked. "Your representative may be here."

"Um, Seresu?" Fai said.

Kiku raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, but I do not understand. There is no country by that name."

"I didn't think so," Fai replied with a little laugh.

Sakura stepped forward. "Um, when we say we are not from around here, we mean that we are not from this world," she said, her green eyes wide. "We are from a different dimension."

"What?"

* * *

"So," Kiku said slowly, "Let me get this straight: You are from another dimension."

Sakura nodded.

"You came to our world by some magic, which this thing," Kiku pointed at Mokona, who was sitting in Greece's lap, "uses to teleport you between worlds."

"Mokona is not a thing!" Mokona crowed. "Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona bounced out of Greece's lap and hopped into Kiku's, who smiled.

"Ah, forgive me, Mokona-san," Kiku responded, ruffling Mokona's fuzzy ears. Mokona giggled and settled in Kiku's lap as Kiku continued to pet it. He looked up at the others. "So you travel between dimensions using magic, which Mokona-san here uses. And you are traveling because you are looking for something important."

"Yes," Sakura said, smiling.

Kiku stared at the group for a long moment. "If I had not seen you arrive in the way that you did, I would not have believed you," he said bluntly.

Fai laughed. "I understand. We get that a lot."

"I see. Well, that explains why you did not know where you were. Allow me to explain: Greece-san and I are countries. In our world, the countries have personifications. Greece-san is the personification of Greece, and I am the personification of Japan."

"Japan! That is where Yuuko is from!" Mokona crowed.

Kiku smiled. "Yuuko? Ah! She is the person who sent you on your journey, am I correct?"

"Yes!"

"I thought your name was 'Kiku?'" Kurogane said. He had been mostly quiet throughout Sakura's explanation.

Kiku smiled and nodded. "That is my human name. Greece called me by that name to better get my attention. My nation name is Japan, or Nihon."

"Nihon?" Kurogane asked. "That is where I am from. That is the name of my home country."

Japan raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I was thinking that you looked vaguely Japanese." He turned to Sakura. "You as well. Sakura is also a Japanese name." He looked between Sakura and Kurogane. "My guess is that if you two were from this world, you would be some of my children."

"Children?" Sakura giggled.

"Yes. That is what we call the citizens of our country. The two of you would most likely be from Japan." Kiku looked between Syaoran and Fai. "Although, I do not think your friends would be Japanese."

"I am from a country called Seresu," Fai said.

Japan looked closely at him. "Hmm, with your pale hair and pale skin, you look like you could be a northern country. Maybe one of the Braginski siblings? Or Scandinavian perhaps?" Japan looked at Greece to see his opinion.

Greece tilted his head as he examined Fai. "Could you describe the country that you are from?" he asked.

"Well, it is very cold all of the time there…"

"Russia," Japan and Greece said at the same time.

"Although, you don't have violet eyes…" Greece said.

"Russia would probably be our best bet," Japan said. He turned to look at Syaoran. "How about you?"

Syaoran shifted. "I am not really sure where I am from," he said. "My father and I visited many countries on the world that we are from, so I do not really have a home country."

Japan frowned. "I think that you are definitely from one of my siblings. With your amber eyes, you may be from my brother, China." Japan tilted his head. "Although, with that hair…" He suddenly leaned forward. "May I?" he asked, holding out a hand.

Syaoran leaned forward, confused, and Japan gently lifted his shock of brown hair off of his forehead, exposing his thicker eyebrows. Japan smiled. "Hong-Kong," he said, withdrawing his hand. Greece nodded. "Definitely Hong-Kong."

"Hong-Kong?"

"Yes, he is my youngest brother," Japan explained. "He is not at the UN, however, but China is. Hong-Kong is under his jurisdiction. If you would like, I could introduce you. It would be interesting for all of you to meet your countries." Japan turned to Fai. "Russia is here as well." Japan smiled a little nervously at the mention of the winter country.

Greece checked his watch. "They might be coming to look for us soon," he said. "We missed the last meeting, Kiku. Your brother is going to be mad."

"So you call Japan-kun here 'Kiku.' Do you have a human name as well?" Fai asked.

"Yes, we all do. My human name is Heracles Karpusi. His is Honda Kiku," Greece said. "Hong-Kong is Wang Xiang and Russia is Ivan Braginski. China is Wang Yao."

"So you all have two names. What do you do as nations exactly?" Fai asked.

"We represent our respective countries" Japan said. "What affects our countries directly affects us. We _try _to work together, but we never get anything done at these meetings." Japan sighed.

At that moment, an unfamiliar voice yelled "Japan! Japan aru? Where are you?"

Japan sighed. "Speak of the devil, as the Westerners say," he muttered. "We are here, China-san!"

"Your brother?" Sakura asked. She looked in the direction the voice came from.

"Well, he is not really my brother" Japan said, fidgeting.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment a short man came into view from around a bend in the path. His golden eyes fixed on Japan and narrowed. Japan looked slightly nervous.

"What the hell aru?" the man, who Sakura assumed was China, snapped, glaring daggers at Japan. He stomped over and stood directly in front of him. "Where were you? Why did you miss the last meeting?" China huffed and crossed his arms.

Japan sighed, slowly getting to his feet. "I was otherwise occupied, China-san. Please forgive me."

"Never aru! Do you not take these meetings seriously? You left me all alone! I had to sit there and listen to America blabber on and on aru!" China pouted. "It was so boring aru!"

There was a heavier footstep behind them and Sakura turned around. A large man was standing behind them, dressed in winter clothes with a scarf around his neck. He was staring down at the travelers with a polite smile on his face.

"Who are you? Why are humans back here? Are you trespassing?" The man cocked his head to the side and his smile became sinister.

"Ah! Russia-san! Let me explain!" Sakura heard Japan say.

"Eh? Humans aru?" China said, noticing the people on the ground for the first time.

"We did not trespass! We are travelers!" Mokona piped up from Japan's arms.

China whirled back around at the sound of Mokona's voice. "Did that thing just talk aru?" he asked incredulously. Russia looked with surprised interest at Mokona.

"Yup! And Mokona is not a thing! Mokona's name is Mokona Modoki!"

"Aw! How cute aru!" China squealed, snatching Mokona away from Japan and cuddling it close. "Are you a robot aru? You are so soft! What else can you say?"

"Mokona is very popular today!" Mokona crowed, enjoying the attention China was giving him. Mokona nuzzled China back, making China squeal again.

"You are just adorable, Mokona!" the man said. He looked at Japan. "Did you make this?"

"No I did not. Allow me to explain. Mokona-san and its friends are on a journey. They ended up back here by accident." Japan looked pointedly at Russia. "Please do not do anything to them. I will take care of them."

Kurogane had stood up when Russia joined the small gathering. He was currently eyeing the tall man warily, his arms crossed over his chest. Sakura noticed that the two were around the same height.

Fai stood up and stretched, joining Kurogane. "Hi there! You are Russia, yes?"

"Da, I am," the man said, cocking his head at Fai. His polite smile was back onto his face.

"My name is Fai D. Fluorite, and Japan-kun here says that I am one of your children!" Fai crowed.

"Is that so?" Russia asked, looking with newfound interest at Fai. "Then tell me, what are you doing back here? It is forbidden. You should know that."

"It is a long story," Fai chuckled. "We are travelers and did not mean to come back here. We did not know that it was forbidden."

"You are travelers aru? Where are you traveling from?" China asked. He had found a tickle spot on Mokona, who was giggling.

"Another world, Nii-san," Japan said quietly.

China turned to look at him again. "What? I didn't catch that aru," he said, giving Japan a strange look.

"They are from another world. I wouldn't have believed it myself if I had not seen them arrive."

"We both saw them," Greece piped up.

"It's all true!" Fai said. The magician was grinning from ear to ear at the disbelieving looks on Russia's and China's faces.

"If you are from another world aru, then how did you get here?" China finally asked.

"Me! Me! Mokona brings them!" Mokona said raising a tiny arm and waving it ecstatically.

China looked down at Mokona again. "Really aru? How do you do it?"

"Dimension magic! A magic circle comes out of Mokona's mouth and we all travel to another world!" Mokona explained.

China still looked disbelieving. Japan stepped up beside China and looked at Mokona. "Mokona-san, will you show them your magic? They might believe you then."

"Okay!" Mokona agreed. Mokona wiggled out of China's arms and hopped to the ground. "Mokona will go all out!"

The white furball looked around itself. It noticed a nice sized rock lying not too far away. Mokona turned to face it and opened its mouth. Using its secret technique, Super Vacuum power (medium), Mokona quickly sucked up the rock, despite the rock being larger than Mokona was. At this, there was a gasp of shock from China. But Mokona wasn't done yet. Aiming for the sky, Mokona opened its mouth and unleashed another secret technique, the NCHA cannon*. The rock shot out of its mouth and exploded over their heads, raining small pebbles down on the startled group. A shocked silence overtook the group. Even Japan and Greece, who were expecting something strange to happen, were not quite prepared for the NCHA cannon. Mokona held back an amused giggle at the baffled look on all four nations' faces.

The silence didn't last for long.

"What the bloody hell was that?! Was that a cannon firing?"

"Japan? JAPAN! Are you over there, dude? What happened?"

"Y-yes, I am here, America-san, England-san," Japan managed.

A few seconds later, a tall, broad man dashed around the corner, glasses askew. He barged right into their group. "What was that explosion? Is anyone hurt? What the hell is that white thing?"

"Mokona Modoki!" Mokona crowed, waving at the man.

"Bloody hell," another voice said. This one belonged to a slim man with blonde hair and thick eyebrows. "Did that thing just talk?"

"Perhaps we should explain when everyone else gets here instead of having to explain over and over," Japan said, glancing at the travelers.

"Who are these people?" the man with glasses asked, noticing the travelers. "Humans-"

"-are not supposed to be back here," Kurogane finished. "That has already been established. I'm getting tired of hearing it."

"Dude, stop being grouchy. You're the one who is trespassing, not me," the man retorted.

"This is America-san," Japan said, trying to lighten the mood between the two. "His companion is England-san. These people are travelers to our world and did not know it was forbidden to be back here."

"You said they traveled to our world? Are you guys aliens or something?" America asked. He whirled around to grin at Mokona. "Dude that is so cool! You guys are aliens!"

"Wanker!" England snapped. "Don't be rude, Alfred! Obviously, they are not. Well," he revised, glancing at Mokona, "not all of them are, at least."

Sakura watched while Japan quickly explained their situation to the newcomers. She suddenly felt the tell-tale signs of a fainting spell coming on. Her vision blurred and she became dizzy. She reached out and grabbed Syaoran's shoulder. That was all she had time to do before blacking out completely and slumping forward. Syaoran caught her before she hit the ground.

There was a startled yell from Japan. "Sakura-san? Are you okay? What happened?" Japan looked alarmed at Syaoran. "She fainted?"

Syaoran picked Sakura up effortlessly. "Yes, she just fainted," he said. "She will be fine. This happens a lot."

Fai came forward and put a gentle hand on Sakura's forehead, a worried look in his pretty blue eyes. "Yes, these fainting spells have been getting more and more frequent as of late," he said. "We need to find more of her feathers."

"Her feathers?" Japan asked. "Ah! You said you were searching for something. Is that what you are searching for?"

"Yes," Fai said. "Sakura- chan lost all of her memories. They were turned into feathers and scattered throughout the dimensions. This is not the only dimension out there, as you know by now. We are searching for these memory feathers, which hold vast amounts of energy. They are extremely powerful."

Syaoran looked intently at Japan. "Have you heard of any strange happenings in your world lately? Any strange myths or legends? They might be related to Sakura's feathers."

Japan shook his head. "Each culture has its own myths and legends. There are many. But they are only myths. I have not heard of a strong energy source."

"Mokona can sense a strange power all throughout this world," Mokona piped up. "I can't tell if it is Sakura's feathers or not, but whatever this power is, it is very strong. There might be several feathers here."

"Well, I will certainly help in any way that I can," Japan said, smiling. "You can all stay at my house. I have room."

"We'll help too!" America said. "After all, the hero has to help anyone who needs it!" He didn't seem to notice England rolling his eyes and muttering something under his breath.

"I'll help too aru," China said. Greece agreed to help as well.

"I'll help my child," Russia said, placing a big hand on Fai's shoulder. Fai beamed up at him.

"I suppose I'll help you lot as well," England said. "I have nothing better to do."

Japan bent down and scooped up Mokona from the ground. "I'm sure our other friends will agree to help as well. Now that that is decided, shall we go? I'm sure you all would like to rest from your journey. You can stay at my house. We can leave now since the UN meetings are all over."

"Thank you Kiku-kun!" Fai said. "I hope that we aren't troubling you at all?"

Japan smiled and shook his head. "It is no trouble. Please, follow me."

After bidding farewell to the other nations for the time being, the travelers followed Japan through the garden and outside of the UN headquarters.

* * *

*The NCHA cannon- In volume 10 of the Tsubasa manga, Mokona attempts to wake up Syaoran in Piffle World. Syaoran doesn't wake up at first, but when he does, Mokona told him that "if Syaoran didn't wake up, then Mokona would have used the NCHA cannon." The picture has a sketching of what looks like Mokona making a rock explode. I figured that this would be enough to sufficiently startle our nation friends. :D

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again, I apologize for the long wait.**

**Reviews make me very happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated this in over two months T_T I'm sorry! I've been busy especially these last few weeks with *shudders* midterms… One of the banes of a college student's existence… But they are now (thankfully) over so hopefully I will be able to update more frequently!**

* * *

The first thing that Sakura noticed as she drifted back into consciousness was that she was warm and comfortable, lying on something soft. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes before looking around herself.

She was in an unfamiliar room that was sparsely decorated. She had been sleeping on a futon and her clothes had been changed. She was now wearing a yukata that had designs of cherry blossoms on them. Sakura smiled. She had always loved her namesake. _Fai-kun must have chosen this for me._

Sakura slowly got out of the futon and stretched. She had no idea where she was. Where had the others gone? How long had she been asleep? Sakura noticed a door and walked towards it, opening it and looking out into a hall. The hall was deserted, but another door was open at the end of the hall. She made her way towards it.

The room that she entered was also deserted, but now she could hear voices. She immediately recognized Fai's voice as one of the speakers. Sakura made her way towards a half-opened door from which the voices appeared to be coming from. She paused outside of it and knocked softly. The voices quieted down. "Enter," a voice called. Sakura slid the door open.

Her friends were all seated at a table. There were cups of tea set before them. Sakura also recognized Japan at the table. He must have taken them home with him.

Japan stood up. "You are awake, Sakura-san?" he asked. "Please, come take a seat. I'll pour you some tea."

Sakura took a seat beside Syaoran. "How long was I asleep?" she asked him.

"Just a few hours," Syaoran told her. He was wearing a green yukata with designs of dragons on it. The color suited him well.

"That's good that I haven't been asleep long," she said, accepting the cup of tea Japan handed her. "Thank you very much!" she told him with a little bow. She took a sip of the tea. It was delicious!

"It was no trouble," Japan nodded back to her. "You friends were just telling me about your travels. You seem to have been to some interesting places on your journey."

Sakura nodded. "Yes we have. I'm afraid that I have been sleeping for a great part of it. I still don't have many of my feathers back yet. We have met some very interesting people on our travels, though."

Japan opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment they heard the sound of a door bell ringing. Japan got to his feet. "Please excuse me for a moment," he said with a bow. "I will return shortly." He hurried out of the room.

"He seems really nice!" Fai said amiably. "He seems like he really want to help us."

"He is very kind to let us stay here," Sakura agreed. She smoothed out her yukata. "Did you choose this for me, Fai-kun? I love it!"

Fai shook his head. "Kiku-kun did that," he told her. "He picked that one out for you. He said he likes cherry trees too."

Sakura ran her hands over the beautifully printed clothing again. "It's lovely," she murmured. "I will thank him when he returns."

They didn't have to wait long before they heard the sound of voices approaching the room again. The door slid open and a teenage boy who they hadn't met before walked into the room. He was tall and thin with a shock of brown hair and liquid brown eyes. He observed the four seated humans (and Mokona, who was perched on Kurogane's shoulder) before his eyes locked on Syaoran. He walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"You must be the one," he said. His voice sounded disinterested, although his eyes shone with excitement.

"I-I'm what?" Syaoran asked.

The boy reached out and pushed his hair out of his eyes, revealing his eyebrows again. "Yeah, you're my kid," the boy replied. "I'm Wang Xiang."

"Nice to meet you?" Syaoran asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Don't be rude, Xiang," a musical voice said. Sakura recognized England standing in the doorway. Japan stood behind him, looking a little annoyed at the boy.

"Please don't insult my guests, Otōto-kun*," he said, following England into the room.

Xiang glanced back at Syaoran. "Did I offend you?" he asked.

"No, I'm just a bit confused," Syaoran responded.

"I'm Hong Kong. If you were from this world, you'd be from me," Xiang explained to him.

"Oh," Syaoran said, sounding reassured. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Xiang told him, shaking Syaoran's hand.

"This is my youngest brother," Japan told them, returning to his seat. England sat down beside him.

"He lives with China now, although he lived with me for a long time," England added. Hong Kong had become absorbed in a cell phone and didn't seem to be listening. He suddenly lifted the phone and pointed it at Syaoran. There was a clicking sound and Syaoran blinked in surprise.

"Ice wants a picture of you," he said. "He's my best friend," he explained when Syaoran looked even more confused. "I can send him pictures on our phones."

"Oooohhh! Take one of me!" Fai crowed. He grabbed Kurogane around the neck and pulled him against him, grinning widely while Kurogane looked ready to snap Fai in half. Hong Kong had a faintly amused look on his face as he took another picture.

"So you can record our faces on that phone?" Sakura asked. She leaned closer to the boy. He turned the phone around so that she could see the picture with Kurogane and Fai on it. She giggled at the look on Kurogane's face.

"Yeah, and I can send it to my friend. He is the country of Iceland," Hong Kong told her.

"Can he send you pictures too?" Sakura asked. Hong Kong nodded. Sakura beamed. "That is so amazing!" she squealed. "We don't have that kind of technology in Clow Country!"

"I can also get porn on it," Hong Kong told her.

England spluttered. "_You WHAT?!"_ he yelled. Japan's eyes widened. Fai let out a bark of laughter while Syaoran blushed lightly.

Sakura turned back to Hong Kong. "What is porn?" she asked.

Syaoran yelped and Fai tried very hard not to laugh while Kurogane leaned forward. "Princess," he said firmly, looking her directly in the eyes, "drop that subject." He shot a glare at Hong Kong, who looked unfazed at the dangerous look directed his way. "Don't tell her," he ordered. Hong Kong shrugged indifferently. Kurogane glanced back at Sakura. "You are better off not knowing," he said, looking a little awkward.

Fai beamed at him. "Look at Kuro-daddy being a good father!" he cooed, "Trying to protect his little princess's innocence!" Kurogane grumbled something under his breath and shot an annoyed look at Fai.

Hong Kong was looking back and forth between them. "You two are related?" he asked Sakura, nodding his head at Kurogane.

Fai opened his mouth to answer, mischievous smile in place, but Kurogane beat him to it. "No we are not," he said firmly. "Don't believe a word this stupid magician says."

"Oh," Hong Kong shrugged and turned back to his phone.

"Hong Kong," England began. He appeared to have recovered somewhat, although he was shooting a suspicious glare at the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Sending a message to Ice," Hong Kong said, holding up the phone so England could see. "Chillax."

Japan sighed. "I should probably heat up the tea again," he said, changing the subject. A light blush was still gracing his cheeks, making Sakura curious as to what all this fuss was about.

"Would you like me to help?" Sakura asked him.

"Please do not trouble yourself, Sakura-san," Japan replied, holding up his hands. 'You are a guest. Please, relax." He stood to his feet, straightening his kimono.

Sakura stood with him. "Please let me help," she asked again. "I don't like sitting around doing nothing."

Japan considered it for another minute before nodding reluctantly. "Come this way," he told her. Sakura waved at her companions before following the man out of the room.

They walked a short way down the hall to a small kitchen. Japan went to the stove and turned the heat on. "There are green tea leaves on that shelf," he told her, pointing. Sakura spotted the box and retrieved it. "Thank you," Japan gave her a smile before turning back to the teapot, which was boiling water.

"You're welcome," Sakura replied. She looked over Japan's shoulder as he carefully administered the tea leaves.

"Your friends told me more about your condition," Japan said after a moment of silence.

"Pardon?" Sakura asked.

Japan glanced at her. "You faint when you go for long periods of time without retrieving a feather, is that correct?"

"Oh, yes," Sakura told him. "It is really annoying. I don't like for my friends to do all the work themselves. I want to help them, but I can't when I am asleep." Sakura sighed.

"I understand," Japan told her. "I, also, will do everything that I can to help you. Before you woke up, we were talking about the circumstances behind your memory loss." Japan hesitantly reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "You have been through much trouble," he said quietly.

Sakura shrugged. "I suppose," she said softly. "But I really can't complain. I have dear friends who help me. And I keep making more friends on the new worlds that we visit. I am so blessed to have such great friends." Sakura smiled at Japan. "Everyone has been so nice to me, even though I can't do much."

Japan nodded and turned to the teapot when it started to whistle. He took it off the stove carefully and set it down on the sideboard. "I will help in any way that I can. A while ago, Moko-chan told me that it can sense some strange power in this world, but it can't tell us what it is. I myself, do not know of any legends that can be linked to your feather, but we will do research to find out. I'm sure my fellow nations would be happy to help as well."

Sakura beamed at him and threw her arms around him in a quick hug. "Thank you, Japan-kun!" she told him.

Japan stiffened initially, but relaxed and hugged her back. "Call me Kiku," he told her.

Sakura nodded. What does your name mean?" she asked curiously.

"It means chrysanthemum," Kiku told her. "We are both named after flowers, it seems."

"Ah! That reminds me!" Sakura smoothed out the yukata that she was wearing. "You were so kind as to let me borrow this. Thank you very much!" Sakura bowed to show her appreciation.

Kiku was smiling. "It was no trouble. I have always adored sakura trees. They are the symbol of my country, you know." He glanced over Sakura's attire again. "It suits you. You may keep it as long as you like."

"Thank you very much!" Sakura responded happily. She fingered the beautiful cloth again.

"We should probably get back to the others," Kiku told her, picking up the teapot again. "I think we have left them alone long enough." He motioned to the door. "Right this way."

Sakura nodded and followed her new friend out of the kitchen and down the hall, back to where the others waited for them.

* * *

*Otōto-kun= little brother in Japanese

* * *

**This chapter was rather shorter than the last one. Sorry about that! I hope to write the new chapter as soon as possible.**

**Again, I apologize for the delay. This semester has been quite stressful due to several factors, including a whole lot of schoolwork. This semester is still far from over so I do not know when I will be able to update again. I'll be free to write come December though!**

**Please review! Your reviews mean so much to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very sorry for not updating this in such a long time! Please do not kill me…**

* * *

"A bath?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I think that you should relax for a bit," Japan answered. "It will get very hectic tomorrow. We will be interviewing other nations for stories that may connect to your feather. You should rest while you have the chance. I have an onsen in the garden. It has healing properties, too."

"Alright, I'll take a bath," Sakura agreed, getting up from her place at the table. She glanced over at her companions.

"The only thing I ask is that you will allow my sister to go in with you," Japan was saying. When Sakura opened her mouth to protest, Japan held up a hand to stop her. "I do not want you to faint while in the onsen," he explained. "I would feel better if someone was there with you."

"He has a point, Sakura-chan," Fai pointed out. Syaoran nodded his agreement.

Another girl had joined them soon after Japan and Sakura had finished in the kitchen. She had introduced herself as Wang Mei, or the country of Taiwan. She was Japan and Hong Kong's sister. At Japan's suggestion, Taiwan stood up from her place by Japan with a smile.

"Yes, I agree," she said. "I did not see you faint at the meeting, but Kiku-kun told me about it. It would be horrible if you were to faint while in the bath."

"I don't want to cause you trouble, though," Sakura said with a frown.

Taiwan shook her head. "It's no trouble at all," she replied. "I'm happy to do it."

"In that case, I shall have to go into the bath with Syaoran," Hong Kong declared, placing his hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran looked startled. "Um, I do not need anyone to help me," he said quietly. "Thank you for asking, though."

"Don't be silly," Hong Kong continued. "I don't want you to faint either. Think of how awful that would be!" He placed both hands on Syaoran's shoulders and looked into his eyes seriously. "Let big brother take care of you now."

"Bloody hell," England yelped. "Hong Kong! You're not going into the bath with him!" The blonde glared at Hong Kong. "This is your brother's influence, no doubt," he muttered. "Just when I had raised you to be a proper English gentleman, _Yao_ had to step in and ruin your behavior again."

"Um, dude, Sensei didn't do anything," Hong Kong snapped back. "Leave him alone. And since you've seemed to have forgotten, this is _normal_ in our culture. It's fine if people take baths together." The brunette flipped hair out of his eyes coolly and turned back to Syaoran. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Syaoran had turned slightly red by this point.

"I can't tell if you're being serious or not," England muttered.

"Oh, I'm totally serious," Hong Kong said flippantly. "I have to look after him. He is one of m children, after all."

"See? This is yet another reason why I think you and Yao deserve each other," Taiwan snapped at England. "Both of you are rude, loud, and offensive, as well as dumb! Kiku-nii agrees with me, right?" Taiwan turned to Japan with a sweet smile on her face.

Japan cleared his throat. "No comment," he muttered, averting his eyes.

"Well, he agrees about Yao anyway," Taiwan said. She turned back to Sakura and took her hand. "Come on!" she said. "I'll show you the way to the onsen!"

Sakura followed the taller girl out of the room. The last thing she heard was Fai saying, "Well, then I must go in with Kuro-tan here, to make sure the bad puppy does not get himself into any trouble!"

Mei giggled at Kurogane's loud exclamation of anger. "Are those two always like that?" she asked Sakura.

"Oh, yes!" Mokona's voice answered. Mokona bounced up onto Taiwan's shoulder. "Yuuko says that they are meant for each other."

"I can totally tell," Taiwan giggled, glancing back the way they came.

Sakura smiled. "Yes, they are always close to each other," she said.

"That is so sweet!" Taiwan sighed. She slid a door open on their right and pulled Sakura into the room beyond. It looked out over a beautiful garden. There was a shelf containing towels against one wall.

Taiwan started unbuttoning her shirt. "Do you need help untying your obi?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, thank you," she said. "I can do it myself." She reached behind her and tugged at the knot, which came untied easily. She stepped out of the robe and carefully folded it up and placed it on the shelf with the towels. She took a towel and wrapped it around herself. Taiwan did the same once she was finished stripping and folding her clothes.

"Right this way," Taiwan said brightly, motioning outside. "Watch your step."

"Mokona is coming in too!" Mokona chirped, patting Taiwan's leg. Taiwan giggled and scooped Mokona up into her arms, nuzzling her face into Mokona's fur.

Sakura followed the taller girl along a stone path towards the onsen. The air became warmer and thicker the closer they got to the bath. The onsen itself was a small pool surrounded by rocks. "Let me know if you think that you are about to faint, okay?" Taiwan told Sakura, folding her towel on the edge of the pool and slipping her foot into the hot water. Mokona hopped out of Taiwan's arms and dipped a small white foot into the water.

"I will, but I will warn you that the fainting spells are very sudden," Sakura responded, stepping into the bath as well. Bliss spread through her at the feeling of the hot water soothing her muscles.

"How sudden?" Taiwan asked. She submerged the rest of her body into the onsen.

"I have fainted without any kind of warning before," Sakura explained. "There have been several times when I have fallen over while standing up, sometimes even in the middle of a sentence."

"That's not good," Taiwan sounded worried. She scooted a little closer to Sakura. "It's good that I am here then!"

"Yes," Sakura sighed. She laid her head back against the rocks and stared up into the stars. It was a clear, beautiful night. "I hate having to rely on other people for things like this. It pains me to see the others trying their best, and I cannot do anything."

"But, Sakura tries her best too!" Mokona piped up from the other side of the bath. Mokona was sitting on the rocks framing the pool. "Sakura helps out as best as she can! And she has the nicest smile that brightens any day!"

"Thank you, Mokona," Sakura responded with a small smile. "I still wish that I could do more, though."

Mokona looked like it was about to respond, but it suddenly perked its ears straight up. Its eyes opened wide, provoking a startled yelp from Taiwan. The jewel on Mokona's forehead started to glow and a beam of light shot out of it. Taiwan gasped and scooted over beside Sakura.

"Does Mokona always do that?" she asked. "What is going on?"

A startled yelp was her reply. "O-Oh! I-I-I'm so sorry! Damn it, Mokona!"

Taiwan looked around them. "That was a man's voice!" she said.

"It came from Moko-chan," Sakura explained, pointing at the image that Mokona was projecting. A familiar laugh came from the image and suddenly Yuuko came into view.

"Oh, Watanuki is blushing!" Yuuko cried. There was a sound of a door slamming. "And now he ran away!" The dimension witch grinned at Sakura. "Having fun?"

Sakura smiled back. "Hello, Yuuko!" she called.

"Yuuko?" Taiwan asked, staring wide-eyed at the projection.

"Oh, Yuuko is the one who sent us on our journey," Sakura explained. She turned back to Yuuko. "This is Taiwan."

"Hello, Taiwan. Are you my darling little Sakura's new friend?" Yuuko asked her.

Taiwan giggled. "Well, I'd like to think we are friends," she responded. "We are taking a bath together."

Yuuko laughed. "What sort of world are you on, my dear?" Yuuko asked Sakura.

"Well, the countries here are personified," Sakura told Yuuko. "Taiwan here is a country herself. We are staying at another country's house. His name is Japan."

"Oh! My own country!" Yuuko cried. "Well, I must meet him sometime!"

"He's my big brother," Taiwan said.

"This world seems interesting," Yuuko said. "And speaking of interesting…" Yuuko grinned widely. "What sort of mischief have Kuro-tan and Fai gotten up to?"

"Since the last time we talked?" Sakura asked. "I caught them kissing intimately on the last world we visited. I think they may have gone all the way, if Kurogane-san had not sensed me and called it off." Sakura frowned. "I need to learn to be quieter," she said.

"That's still interesting news," Yuuko told her.

"Dear, if you want, Kiku-kun and I can help you!" Taiwan was sporting a devilish smirk of her own. "We spy on certain couples all of the time!"

"Ooooh! A man and a girl after my own heart!" Yuuko sighed. "I really must meet this Japan now. And I approve of you, Taiwan-chan. We will get along fine."

Taiwan giggled, and Sakura smiled, happy to see her new friend getting along with Yuuko. "That's all I'm afraid, other than Fai-kun trying to touch Kurogane-san's butt," Sakura told Yuuko. "Fai-kun does that all of the time."

"Well, it is still a great report," Yuuko said. "I will let you get back to your bath now, girls, but I will call back soon for more gossip! Keep alert, my love. Your feathers might have something to do with the countries being personified on this world."

Sakura nodded. "I will. I will talk to you soon, Yuuko-san!"

"Until next time, my dear. Stay safe!" Yuuko blew Sakura and Taiwan a kiss before the projection died out.

"Well, she is certainly an interesting character!" Taiwan said once the projection disappeared. She dipped her head under the water briefly. "We should be getting out soon," she said. "It will be time for bed soon."

Sakura nodded in agreement and carefully climbed out of the pool. Her head started spinning, and she gripped Taiwan for balance.

Taiwan frowned. "Do you feel faint?" she asked, concern in her voice.

Sakura nodded slowly. "Just a bit. I may have stood up too fast. It's beginning to fade."

Taiwan let out a breath and helped Sakura along the path after she had gotten the towel wrapped around her, holding onto her hand. "Just a bit more and we will be inside," she said. Mokona bounced along the path in front of them.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you for doing this," she said, squeezing Taiwan's hand.

"It is no trouble at all," Taiwan said. "And I will give you tips on how to observe those two lovers and not be seen."

"Kurogane-san is a ninja, though," Sakura told her.

Taiwan grinned evilly. "So is my brother! Don't worry; we'll be able to help you out!"

* * *

**So, absolutely nothing happened in this chapter. It's more like a side chapter than a real chapter. The next chapter will have plot in it, I promise. This was just a cute little filler chapter. I had to have Hong Kong "adopt" Syaoran. It was just too cute! And I love the idea of Sakura being a yaoi fan girl and spying on Kurogane and Fai for Yuuko. She would get on very well with Taiwan, Japan, and Hungary. I will probably have Sakura and Yuuko meet Hungary too at some point. Also, my China muse hit me when I wrote Taiwan calling him those names. Yao is my favorite character, and I love him to death. Don't be offended if you like him too; that was just Taiwan's view of him.  
**

***Shot so many times for not updating this in so long* I felt bad every time someone else favorite/followed this fic, because I could not update. The truth is, I lost the muse for it. I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THIS, HOWEVER. I just have to wait for my muse to show up again. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience. If anyone has any suggestions for me, feel free to message me or leave a review. But know that I will **_**never**_** discontinue a fic permanently.**

**Again, I do not know when I will have muse again for this. My muse for my other fics has been scarce lately too. I am very sorry.**

**Despite that, please leave a review!**


End file.
